This Work Assignment type contract, awarded in May, 2005 will involve tasks to evaluate the toxic and carcinogenic potential of various test articles. Work Assignments issued to date include: 90-day and 2-year studies of tetrabromobisphenol A and tetrabromobisphenol A-bis(2,3-dibromopropyl ether);the 90-day studies are completed and study reports are due in winter 2006. 90-day and 2-year studies of green tea extract;the 90-day study is completed and study reports are due in the winter 2006. 90-day and 2-year studies of 5-amino-o-cresol;the 90-day study is completed and reports are due early 2007. 14-day, 90-day and 2-year studies of resveratrol;prestart activities are underway and the 14-day study is scheduled to start in the fall 2006. 2-year study of bromodichloroacetic acid;the study is schduled to start in the fall 2006. 2-year study of indole-3-carbinol;the work assignment is under negotiation and should start in the fall 2006. As part of an NTP nanoscale materials initiative, multi-walled nanotubes 1020LW 28-day inhalation tissue burden studies have been issued. In addition 2-year inhalation studies of the chemical intermediate p-chloro-a,a,a-trifluorotoluene have been issued and is in the inhalation exposure/generation development and chemistry phase. Keywords Carcinogenicity;toxicity;bioassay;F344 rats;B6C3F1 mice;tetrabromobisphenol A;tetrabromobisphenol A-bis(2,3-dibromopropyl ether);green tea extract;5-amino-o-cresol;resveratrol;bromodichloroacetic acid;indole-3-carbinol, nano-scale materials, multi-walled nanotubes.